


Role Reversal

by Shiv (Final_Acts)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Acts/pseuds/Shiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt and Oliver hooked up, neither knew what to expect. When Matt wanted to tie Oliver up, when he took the lead and took control, Oliver almost wanted to back out -- but he didn't. And once they're done, Oliver realizes that even if he's always the one tied up, he's not always the one needing the attention. Matt may bring the pain, but at the end of the day, he might also be the one more in need of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

By the time they finished, the apartment was so quiet that Oliver thought he could hear his own heart. He was sure that Matt could, a fact strangely comforting now, although it had been disturbing before. 

The cold air of Matt’s apartment was finally getting to him, making him shiver, but he was too content to try and move. He felt quiet. Completely quiet, inside and out. 

Light from the electronic billboard across the way spilled into the apartment. It was a little strange to think that Matt had no idea what the place looked like, that Matt couldn’t see the way the shifting colors played over his skin. Matt. 

Matt. 

Oliver knew his mind was wandering, but he didn’t care. He was too content to worry; this felt like the very definition of afterglow – and _peace._

He turned his face to look over at the other man, just as battered and bruised and scarred as he was.

“You okay?” Matt asked, feeling Oliver’s attention. He was on his back, hands pressed together atop his chest. His eyes were open, lips slightly parted, and his cheeks were still flushed. His hair was mussed and he looked happy, Oliver thought. Maybe a little on edge, given the way he was playing with his hands, but also happy – or like he  _could_  be, if he’d just let himself be.

“Yeah.” Ollie sighed and smiled. It felt good. All of this felt good, including the fact that he was smiling. How long had it been since he didn’t fake a smile, since he didn’t  _pretend_  in order for the people around him to feel a little more comfortable with their lives?

“Good.”

“You?”

Matt’s smile was small and sweet. “I’m fine, Oliver. I’m not the one still tied up, naked, in a near-stranger’s apartment.”

Oliver gave a slow, strong pull on the ropes that still kept his arms above his head. He could get free, he knew, if he wanted to - but he didn’t. Even though it was over, the haze of arousal and sex and the breathtaking clarity of orgasm, he liked this. He’d never expected to. Given all the times people had restrained him only to hurt him, or to force him to watch as they hurt someone else, he’d expected to panic the moment that Matt pulled those ropes out and suggested it – but some instinct had told him to go with it, to trust, and so he did. It had been terrifying, right at first, the second he felt the knot go snug, but then Matt had leaned in and kissed his neck, gently and easily sending the fear  _away._

For the first time in years, Oliver felt calm. For the first time, giving in to someone else’s will didn’t feel like surrendering and letting his partner do something _to_  him – it felt, finally, like they were there together, like he was there  _with_ someone every step of the way, not just taking turns. Completely. Restraint had never given Oliver a sense of peace before, but everything had changed, tonight. For once, he didn’t question his safety. He didn’t question trust – and that felt like freedom.

What a great cliche, Oliver thought, to find freedom in bondage.

“It works.” Oliver relaxed and closed his eyes, letting his head sink into the pillow again. 

“You want me to untie you?” Matt’s hands grew still. 

“Not really,” Ollie admitted. He frowned, looking over at Matt again. Something was upsetting him, he thought. “You really okay?”

“I…” Matt frowned and shook his head, then licked his lips and took a moment to scowl at the ceiling before answering: “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Oliver swallowed, feeling a pleasant rush of something  _good_  go through his body. 

“Good,” he said, after a long hesitation, himself. “Neither do I.” He watched as Matt grew tense over some thought and then, just as quickly, let the tension fall away. Oliver might be reveling in this quiet, peaceful sensation, but he could tell that Matt wasn’t there with him, not yet. There was no questioning that Matt had loved what they’d done, but the man had his demons. Maybe he’d find a way to quiet them for Matt, someday – and with a strange, almost nervous certainty, Oliver realized that he wanted to  _try._ It wasn’t just the sex that he wanted, here. It wasn’t just the kink. It was  _Matt._ Matt had been the one to reach out, the one so sure of himself, the aggressive lover who’d laughed and growled dirty things into his ear until Oliver barely knew how to think, and now here he was – uncertain, a little sad, a little lost. When Matt was doing something  _with_  someone, he was sure of himself – but afterwards?

Whatever Matt might do to him in bed, Oliver realized that afterwards, their roles would have to change almost immediately. Once it was over, Matt was the one in need of guidance, in need of affection. Smiling still, a little sadly, Oliver reached up and untied himself.

“Come here.” He let the smooth ropes slide down to the floor, then turned on his side and pulled Matt close. His new lover was completely pliant, practically melting against him, and Oliver smiled as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over the both of them. 

“Thank you, Oliver.”

“Ollie.”

Matt laughed quietly. “Thank you, Ollie.”

“You’re welcome, Matthew.”

“Matt.”

Oliver smiled. “Matt.” He wrapped his arm around Matt and just held him. The apartment grew silent around them once more, and Oliver closed his eyes. This might not be love, maybe it would never lead them there, but it didn’t matter, because right now? It was _nice._


End file.
